


i promise.

by blackberriepie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Out of character Yuri Plisetsky, Top Katsuki Yuuri, also on fanfiction.net, they get together quickly, yuri is actually nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberriepie/pseuds/blackberriepie
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is the new kid at Monotone High, As he is walking to school, he catches the eye of the most popular boy in school Yuri Plisetsky. They quickly become friends. Where will their relationship take them?More tags as i update
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri POV

It was my first day at my new high school, Monotone High. Yes i was pretty nervous, but i didn't have time to be scared as the clock was ticking.

I slowly opened my eyes. I had woken up to the sound of my alarm going off. I slammed the alarm clock almost breaking it. My vision was still a bit blurry but it quickly went into focus.

"What time is it?" i thought as i slowly picked up my alarm clock. 

7:30. It took me a little while to process the time. When i finally realized, my eyes widened and i jumped out of my bed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" i said as i ran to the bathroom.

I quickly did all of my bathroom necessities and got dressed into a black shirt with blue jeans and a black belt. I'm a pretty stylish guy if i do say so myself. 

I threw on my socks, styled my hair, and ran downstairs.

When i left my room the smell of cooked bacon filled the air.

"Hi honey!" my mother said with her back turned to me. 

"Hi mom" i said as i sat a the dining table. She plated the food and placed it in front of me. She then sat down with me. We made some conversation and when i finished my breakfast, i checked my phone. 

7:50. The bell rang a 8:10. So i had 20 minutes to get to school. 

"Yuuri". My mother said.

"Yes mom?" i said while putting my empty plate in the sink. "Remember to be safe at school and if people bother you, use what you learned at Judo practice, okay sweetie?" 

"Of course" i said as i hugged her. "Wait" she called out to me. I turned around and she gave me my lunch money. "Don't forget this next time" she said. I took the money and hugged her once again. Then i put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and left for school.

Yuri POV

I was walking to school when i saw someone i hadn't recognized before. He had black hair and he looked like he was walking in the direction of my school.

I walked up to him and greeted him. "Hey" i said with an obvious fake smile on my face. He looked at me and greeted me back.

"Hello! Are you a student of Monotone High too?" He asked. I nodded. As i observed his face more, I realized he was quite handsome. " My names Yuri, whats yours?" i asked him while scooting a little closer to him. "Really?! My names Yuuri too, but i'll call you Yurio" He said with a cheerful smile.

My heart went doki doki when he smiled at me. "NO!" i said with obvious rage. He looked surprised and stared at me. i apologized. "Sorry" There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours. 

He finally spoke up and asked. "Well what do you want he to call you then?" Yuuri asked. "Just call me Yura" i said as i took obvious glances at his face. He had silky black hair. And brown eyes that looked like pools of honey. He had soft pink lips that looked a little chapped. "Here" i handed him my chapstick. "Oh, are my lips chapped? how embarrassing". Yuuri said. He took the chapstick out of my hands and applied it to his lips. 

When he gave it back to me i put it in my pocket. "You're really pretty..." i said without thinking. He blushed really hard, that's when i realized what i had just said. My face started boiling. "Sorry!"

"It's ok" Yuuri said. He had a warm smile on his face. BADUMP BADUMP. My heart went. "You're really pretty too" he said with a small blush on his face. "Thanks..." i said. 

We had finally arrived at the school.

Yuuri POV 

As soon as we walked into the school, the students looked to see who had entered. The girls faces had lit up and they quickly rushed to the entrance. "YURIII" they screamed as they shoved me aside. "Yuuri!" yuri said as he pushed away the girls and walked over to me. "Are you okay?! Sorry about that, they can be pretty crazy sometimes" He held out his hand to me. I took it and picked myself up.

Yuuri and Yuri POV

DOKI DOKI my heart said. When i touched his hand, my heart started pounding out of my chest.

Yuuri POV

Yuri had shooed all the girls away. "So sorry about that" Yuri said. "It's alright". I said as i put my hand on his shoulder.

We said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

Yuri POV

"What the hell just happened back there?!" i thought as i hid my face. I had a huge blush on me. I'm supposed to be mean! Why was i so nice to him?! I mentally asked myself. I had just met him and i had already developed a soft spot for him... Well there isn't anything i could do about it now. So i met up with my group of friends and carried on with my day.

Yuuri POV

I couldn't get the blonde off my mind as i walked to the principals office. Multiple people stared at me as i walked through the halls.

I heard things like "Is he new?" "Who is he?" "He's kinda hot" The last statement surprised me but i thought nothing of it. I walked up to the principals door and knocked on it. "Mr. Yakov?" i said. I heard a faint voice saying "Come in" i turned the handle slowly and opened the door to see the principal sitting in his chair.

"Hi, I'm the new transfer student. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. But my first name is Yuuri" I said as i walked closer to him. He looked quite mean. He looked on the older side too. "Hello Yuuri" He said. "So you're the new transfer student huh" Yakov said. "Well your classroom is room 3C. On the third floor. Each grade has designated floor. Since you are in your 3rd year, you will go to room 3C. I will inform your teacher. You are free to go". Yakov said as he started typing on his computer. "Ok, Thank you". I said as i walked away. 

As i left the Principals office, i explored the school a little before i went to my class. 

Yuri POV

As i sat down at the very back of the classroom, Yuuri was still on my mind. "I wonder which class he is in" i thought as i went through my phone. The teacher walked into the room. I put away my phone. 

Ms. Mila POV

Ok class! Today we have a new transfer student joining us. Come on in!

Yuuri POV

I walked into the classroom. lWell why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms. Mila said.

"Hey everyone. My name is Katsuki Yuuri, But my first name is Yuuri so you can just call me that". As i scanned the classroom i saw a couple people whispering. And then they all directed their attention to someone at the back at the classroom. I followed their eyes and saw Yuri, he had a surprised look on his face and blushed. "Hmm" Ms. Mila said as she tapped her chin. "Why don't you go sit next to Yuri?" She said with a devious smile on her face. I nodded. I walked to the back of the class and sat down. I waved at Yuri. He blushed and waved back. "So cute" I thought. I settled down and the lesson began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2!

Yuuri POV

As class went on, i noticed that Yuri wasn't really paying attention. I shot a few glimpses at him and he was just staring out the window. I tapped him and we exchanged a few notes.

Yuuri- whatcha looking at?  
Yuri- the cherry blossoms  
Yuuri- they're pretty  
Yuri- Yeah i guess they are   
Yuuri- Just like you :)

Yuri turned bright red at my statement. He shushed me and this time he payed attention to the lesson. I smiled looking at him get embarrassed. I liked teasing him. I love seeing his reactions.

Yuri POV

I was mentally screaming. Yuuri just called me pretty! I looked at him once more and we locked eyes. I hastily looked away. I doodled in my notebook. I drew all things of things. Food, Nature, Yuu- ANYWAYS i sighed in relief when i heard the teacher say that's all for today. But i quickly stopped when i heard her say we were doing a project with partners. "Alright class, we are going to be doing a mini play. So you're partner is the person sitting next to you, you will all be assigned a role associated with your partners role". The plays are all different and every pair has a different play to act in" 

"Understand?" Ms. Mila said. "Alright then" come to the front for your scripts.

I looked at Yuuri and he was looking at me. My eyes widened, and my heart started beating faster. "Well come on, are we gonna get our script or not?" Yuuri said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Yeah" i said. Yuuri took my hand at guided me to the front of the classroom. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I noticed Yuuri's hand was shaking a little. "Is he nervous to?" i thought. 

"So wanna come over to my house to practice?" Yuuri asked as we walked out the classroom. "Sure, i'd like that" i didn't mean to say that last part, but i'm glad i said it as i saw a hint of blush on Yuuri's cheeks.

Yuuri POV

Yuri is just too cute! I frowned at the sight of the annoying fangirls screaming and dashing toward us. Without thinking i quickly scooped Yuri up in my arms (princess style) and started running towards the front gate. I hadn't realized what i had just done until i saw Yuri in my arms. "OH! IM SO SORRY!" i said. I quickly put him down and he staggered. I held him up and there was an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes.

"Well, Shall we go to your house?" Yuri said. i nodded and we headed off.

Yuri POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! i thought. "Hold on a second" i said. I took out my phone and dialed my moms number. "Whats wrong?" Yuuri asked. "I need to tell my mother i'm going to be home late and where i'm going" Yuuri nodded and silently waited.

ring~ ring~ ring~

Yuri's mother- Hello?  
Yuri- Mom?  
Yuri's mother- Oh! Yuri, what's up?  
Yuri- i'm going to a friends house for a group project, so i may be home late  
Yuri's mother- Oh that's fine, as long as you stay safe  
Yuri- Thanks mom, Love you  
Yuri's mother- Love you too~ have fun!

I hung up. "What did she say? Yuuri asked. I told him she said it was ok and we made up conversation as we walked to Yuuri's house.

TIME SKIP

We are finishing up our rehearsal when we hear a LOUD thunder. Eek! i screamed. That was embarrassing. Yuuri chuckled. "it's not funny!" i roared. Yuuri smiled. "So how do you plan on getting home?" Yuuri asked. I got up and looked out the window. It was horrible. The rain was pouring. The trees were swaying, it looked to bad too be going out and walking home. Then i felt a buzz in my pants. It was a text from my mom.

Yuri's mom- honey, you wouldn't mind staying at your friends house tonight would you... it's too dangerous to be going out right now.

My eyes widened.

Yuri- Sure, i have too tell him first though.  
Yuri's mom- ok.

"Um so Yuuri, can i stay at your house tonight. My mom wants me to stay here since of weather is really bad" then i got up and sat next to him. "Sure, you can stay over anytime i don't mind". My heart once again tried to kill me. He told me he was going to go warm up he bath and find some clothes for me. Then he left.

Yuuri POV

My heart tried to jump out of my chest. "Yuri is staying over! I'm so happy!" i thought. I'm really glad i'm good at hiding my emotions. Otherwise Yuri would have found out.

I was warming up the bath when i heard a loud thud. I bolted downstairs to see what it was. "Yuri are you okay?!"

What i saw was hilarious, my mother had come home and what i heard was probably the thud of the door. 

"Ooh Yuuri i didn't know you had a boyfriend! I always knew you were into the cute ones" My face turned beet red when she had said that.

"He's not my boyfriend mom! yet..." i whispered that last part hoping that no one heard. But unfortunately someone did.

Yuri POV

"He's not my boyfriend, YET" i couldn't stop repeating those words in my head. 

"Mrs. Katsuki, i'm not his boyfriend. But i really like him and i want to confess one day" 

I whispered in her ear to make sure only she heard what i said. He seemed surprised at my sudden confession. But she put her finger on her mouth and whispered, "My lips are sealed" with a grin on her face. 

"YURI THE BATHS READY!" i suddenly heard.   
"Bye Mrs Katsuki! i had a nice time chatting with you!" 

Mrs. Katsuki POV

Yes i was pretty shocked to hear that Yuuri's friend likes him, but after he told me not to say anything i didn't want to betray him. 

So i waited for the day that he confessed.

Yuuri POV

"YURI THE BATHS READY!" i yelled. Yuri quickly came upstairs. "Ok i have a shirt and some shorts here" i told him. I handed him the clothes and pointed to where the bathroom was.

"The bathrooms over there, don't be in there too long cause i have to shower too okay?" He nodded and walked to the bathroom.

When he finally closed the door i played some games on my phone.

TIME SKIP

Yuuri POV

I had just finished my bath to see that Yuri was already asleep. So i changed my clothes and got into bed with him.

At first i was hesitant because we were sharing a bed and i was nervous. But i didn't think too much of it.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!

Yuri POV

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. When i tried to get up, i felt a heavy weight holding me down.

When i tried to see what the mysterious weight was, i saw Yuuri sleeping soundly next to me. My face heated up.

KYAAAAAAA!!

Yuuri's eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?" he said with a confused look.

Yuuri POV

KYAAAAAAA!! 

The sound of screaming woke me up instantly. I opened my eyes, i saw Yuri with a beet red face.

"What's wrong?" i asked with genuine confusion.

"Look down" 

I looked down to see my arms wrapped around Yuri's waist. 

Yuri POV

I was shocked to see that it didn't even bother Yuri.

"Go back to sleep"

He shoved my head into his chest and held me close. I protested as hard as i could but nothing was working.

No! i'm not ready for this!

I bit his arm as hard as i could.

"Ow!" he yelled.

I ran as fast as i could, i ran into the bathroom and locked the door. After a few minutes, i decided that i was ready to come out and face Yuuri.

So with all my might, i left the bathroom.

Yuuri POV

I can't believe i just did that!

I decided to look for Yuri and apologize to him. I walked around the house until i found him outside the bathroom.

"Yuri! i'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" 

He looked surprised for a split second but he eventually responded with...

"No worries, its ok". Yuri said. He had a smile on his face that made my heart melt.

Yuri POV

"But i do want 1 more thing until i fully accept your apology". 

Yuuri looked at me with a "What" face. 

"If you take me on a date, then i will accept". I wasn't expecting him to agree. But i accepted it because i knew it was what i truly wanted. 

The sky had already cleared by that time. So we took a quick drop at my house and then we left to go on our "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kekekeke


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small bit of fluff and kissing in this one

Yuuri POV

"Where do you wanna go?" i asked Yuri. I guided him to my car, i unlocked the car and opened the door for him.

(if your wondering why he didn't use his car to go to school, the school is like right next to his house, figuratively).

Yuri POV

On the inside i was panicking,

OMG OMG Yuuri's car! What do i do? 

"Woah are you okay?!" Yuuri asked me as the walked over to my side of the car.

I put on a confused face as i didn't know what he was talking about until i felt a throbbing on my forehead.

"Ouch!" i yelped.

"That bump looked pretty bad are you sure you're okay?" he asked me. i felt him rubbing my back, he was doing it rather slowly as if he was feeling me up, but i acted like i didn't notice.

"It's nothing" i said as i got into the car. I put on my seatbelt and gestured yuuri to get in too. 

He got into the car and we drove off.

TIME SKIP

We were walking it of the movie theater. There was an uncomfortable silence so i decided to say something.

"That movie was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Yeah" he responded. He looked slightly timid and out of it. He also had a light blush on his cheeks.

"i really wanna do this, i'm really nervous". i thought.

I slowly slid my hand over to him. I took my chance to be able to hold his hand since it seemed like the appropriate time to.

His body tensed up. He relaxed it immediately and squeezed my hand back. We were walking and holding hands. I was so happy, My old mean personality started to fade away the day i met yuuri.

I felt strangely attracted to him the moment i had laid my eyes on him. 

He suddenly stopped walking. I looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri POV

I stopped walking. I snapped out of my trance and we eventually got to the car.

"I want to take you somewhere". I said as i started up my car.

"Where?"

"You'll see" i said keeping my eyes on the road. We sat i silence until we were there.

Yuri's eyes widened and he immediately got out of the car. There was a beautiful glistening late with trees on the sides of them.

And a conveniently placed bench.

Yuri POV

I was docked to see a beautiful lake before me. I dashed out the car to go see the beauty before me.

I stopped at the fence that separated the lake and the land.

I felt Yuuri walk up beside me. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Yuuri said.

I nodded yes.

"Look at me" Yuuri suddenly said. I slowly turned my body to him confused. 

His face was practically steaming. He gently pulled me by my neck and his soft lips met mine. I looked at him in shock. 

I didn't push him away because i knew that i loved him. I felt a tad bit worried because i didn't know if he liked me back. But i assumed that he did, because you wouldn't just kiss anyone of you didn't like them.

I kissed him back, he looked a little surprised but he didn't pull away. He licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance.

I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in. I was surprised, he was kind of a good kisser. Our tongues battled for dominance. 

He obviously won.

His hands glided down to my waist and i wrapped my arms around his neck.

But unfortunately a bitch called oxygen prevented us from continuing our lip lock.

We pulled away gasping for air. I string of saliva still connecting us. 

"I like you" he told me. His face was fuming. 

"I like you too"

He looked shocked. 

"Will you go out with me" i asked him while playing with my fingers.

"Yes!" he looked euphoric.

I stared into his eyes.

I wanted more. I pulled him into another passionate kiss. 

He kissed back immediately. He once again licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in.

He explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

We eventually pulled away.

Yuuri POV

"Do you wanna stay at my house tonight?" i asked yuri as we were walking back to the car.

"Sure" he nodded yes and we drove back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of cuddling ;)

Yuri's POV

We had arrived at Yuuri's house. It was the second time i had been there, but the first time i was there as his boyfriend. 

I felt my face heat up at the thought.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Yuuri seemed to be staring at the door dozing off. 

"Yuuri?" i called out to him. He was still stuck in his trance. I had to resort to name calling to get his attention.

"HEY FATTY!" i yelled in his ear. He jumped.

"Sorry about that i was thinking" He unlocked the door and welcomed me in.

Yuuri's POV

Me and Yuri walked into the house.

"Now that i think about it, i don't know what i was expecting to happen! I just randomly asked him to  
come over!"

I took a deep breath and walked over to Yuri.

He was already getting comfortable and took off his shoes.

He plopped himself on the couch and asked...

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I nodded and sat next to him.

I decided to put on White Chicks since that movie was hilarious.

Yuri POV

I wanted to shoot my shot. So i scooted closet to Yuuri until our bodies were glued together. I felt him tense up a little.

Damn it! I knew i shouldn't have done that!

I cursed myself in my head. I was about to pull away until i felt an arm around me. I looked up to see Yuuri holding me.

I felt a faint blush on my face. I smiled to myself and brought me and Yuuri closer together. 

Once i was comfortable, i started to watch the movie.

TIME SKIP!

I didn't realize i had fallen asleep until i opened my eyes and saw that i was in Yuuri's bed.

I looked next to me and saw a sleeping Yuuri.

He looked to peaceful while sleeping. I gave him a light peck on the forehead.

I realized i had to pee but he was clenching my waist with his arms.

I didn't expect him to have such a strong grip. I tried many times but i was unable to leave the bed.

I had no choice but to wake him up. I felt bad for waking him up at this time. Especially since it was 2AM.

"Yuuri" i whispered in his ear blowing on it a little. Yes it was unnecessary, but i wanted to see his reaction. 

His eyes shot open and looked up at me. 

I pointed down at my waist.

He made a oh-sorry-that-was-a-accident face and let go. 

I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Yuuri POV

I let go off Yuri. I wasn't a blusher but this time i knew i was blushing. My heart went doki doki. 

I wasn't going to curse myself out at 2AM so i just went back to sleep.

Yuri POV

I walked into the bathroom. I used the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

I went to wash my hands to see that i was only in my boxers. I was too drowsy to notice it before. 

Had Yuuri undressed me? i thought.

Steam was flying out of my ears. I quickly washed my hands and ran back to the room.

Yuuri was asleep once again.

I wanted to get back at him, so i slid into bed and wrapped me hands around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

I drifted off to sleep in Yuuri's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bit of making out in this one

Yuuri POV

I woke up to the feeling of something heavy on top off me. I opened my eyes, i still had a bit of fatigue but i had to suck it up.

I open my eyes to see Yuri on top of me with his head somehow under my shirt. I felt his light breathing on my chest, i held back a groan. 

I shook him awake.

Yuri POV

I felt something shaking me. I hastily opened my eyes to see skin. At first i was confused, But then i tried to lift my head, something was stopping me.

I realized what situation i was in and i threw myself out of the bed. Landing hard on my butt. I winced a little. It stung a a it but i'm sure i'll be okay.

I looked at Yuuri, He had sleepy eyes and bed hair. The neck hole of his shirt stretched out a little. It revealed his defined collarbone.

The bottom of his shirt was lifted up a little and his pants where hanging on for dear life on his hips, They hung dangerously low on his hips. 

It was probably one of the sexiest things I have ever seen in my life. I felt my erection growing. I internally panicked. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why does he have to be so god damned sexy!

I was able to keep my emotions in check.

"I'm going to the bathroom"

3rd person POV

Both of the boys didn't know what to do with themselves.

They decided if the other didn't address it, then they would either.

Yuri POV

After i took care if the “issue” i went back to Yuuri’s room. “He went back to sleep” i thought. 

I wrote a note telling him i had to go or else my parents would kill me.

I searched far and wide for my clothes but i couldn’t find them.

I had no choice but to wake Yuuri up.

Yuuri POV

I wasn’t sleeping. My plan had worked and i was just waiting for the right moment.

I felt Yuri nudge my arm a bit, my heart skipped a beat.

I turned to face him, he still thought i was asleep so he didn’t move. I pulled his arm causing him to stumble and fall onto the bed.

I opened my eyes a smirked a bit.

His face went bright red. Almost like a cherry. I flipped him over so thus he was under me. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever.

I felt a hand on my face and saw my lips connected with Yuri’s.

Yuri POV

I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted him. I needed him.

I pulled his head down and smashed my lips into his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to lower his bottom half.

He seemed a little surprised at first but he quickly accepted the kiss.

I ran my tongue into his bottom lip asking for entrance. He playfully declined so i grinder against him making him gasp, i took advantage of the opportunity and slid my tongue into his mouth.

My tongue explored his mouth, i didn’t leave not one spot untouched. 

I tried something but Yuuri stopped me  
before i could.

I tried to unbutton his jeans. He forcefully pulled away with a shocked look on his face.

“Hey i think were going too fast, we should wait a little longer before we start doing that stuff” He said it with a guilty expression on his face.

“ok” i said. “Can i have my clothes?” 

He grabbed my clothes and handed them to me. I put them on and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops! looks like yuri is upset what happens next???


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri POV

"Can i have my clothes back" i asked. He slowly gave me my clothes, i took them and dressed.

"See you later" i walked out the door.

As soon as i left Yuuri's room a burst of anger ran through me. Why didn't he wanna do it with me?! Did i do something wrong? 

I stomped down the stairs and out of the front door.

TIME SKIP

3rd person POV

Word had gotten around that the two Yuri's of the school were dating.

The fan girls slowly died out but there was one boy who was not going to give up on Yuri, and that man was Otabek Altin. He had loved Yuri for years since he ever laid eyes on him. He had a plan.

Otabek POV

'Alright, operation make Yuri break up with Yuuri start!'

I have the perfect in store, i'll host a party and invite everyone in the school. Then we'll play 7 minutes of heaven and the bottle will happen to fall onto me.

a/n  
(don't get on me for that idea)

'Perfect!' Now we wait.

Yuuri POV

'I understand that he likes me a lot, but i just don't think i'm ready for that yet.'

Yuri POV

'I think i overreacted, ill apologize to him on monday.'

I opened the front door to my house, and immediately my mom came sprinting down the stairs almost falling.

"Where were you last night?! i was so worried!" she said with a shaky voice.

"I was at my boyfriends house" 

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Boyfriend" 

"OH MY GOD MY BABY FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE?!?!?! SO WHEN ARE THE GRANDCHILDREN COMING?!" she screamed.  
I'm pretty sure everyone in a 50 mile radius heard her.

My face turned beet red.

"G-Grandchildren?! We have barely graduated high school"

"Ok. i'll wait patiently" she walked back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Tune in for more.


End file.
